Among the technical procedures for bowel suturation, the pressure suturation can be mentioned, namely the pressure butt joining of the anastomosis ends carried out by means of annular devices of various shapes and sizes inserted into the bowel lumen. These devices usually consist of two half-shells and of a central core. The half-shells are introduced into the lumen of the bowel ends and their edges are subsequently clamped onto the central core by means of so-called tobacco-bag strings. Then the two half-shells are brought together and pressure closed, thus enabling the bowel walls to mutually contact and to cure. Thereafter, the ring assembly falls into the bowel lumen and is ejected or it shatters and is progressively eliminated, if the assembly is biodegradable.
The ring suture assemblies frequently mentioned as B.A.R. (Bowel Anastomosis Rings), as presently available, can be used solely in those anatomical areas where an easy surgical access and a particularly large operation room are available. In no way they can be directly positioned by the hands of the surgeon in deep, narrow and/or hardly accessible areas, such as the rectum (pelvis minor) and the esophagus.
Lack of a suitable instrument for use in these areas has been of the utmost importance in the prior art, because sealing of the anastomosis in these areas is a critical aspect for the very life of the patient.
It is an object of this invention to cure this deficiency of the prior art and to make a mechanical instrument and particularly pincers available for insertion of bowel anastomosis rings, adapted to enable such ring assemblies to be easily inserted into hardly accessible organs, such as lower rectum or esophagus, as well as to eliminate any hand contamination.